undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Killer Within/Issue 8
This is Issue 8 of The Killer Within. Issue 8 Fitz gets up and walks toward me “Everyone leave now” he says. Jennifer and Baxter leave, Fitz looks me in the eye “Did you kill him” he says. “Now why in the world would I do that” I say. “We heard you guys arguing, then we heard my dad screaming, now I’m going to ask again and I don’t want you to lie, Did you kill my dad” Fitz says. “You know what I’ll grant you your final wish, I did kill him, and I also killed you” I say, I grab my knife and thrust it at Fitz. “You’re not going to kill me” Fitz says. Fitz grabs the knife and we start to struggle for the knife. I push him against a wall and thrust the knife at his head. He dodges it and kicks me in the stomach. We hear Baxter and Jennifer running up the stairs. Fitz runs to the door and locks it he looks at me and says “Only you and me, good old fashioned, you killed my dad so I’m going to kill you”. He charges at me and I dodge him I jump on him and start pounding his face. He grabs a shard of glass next to him and shoves it into my arm. I grab my arm in pain, I remove the shard of glass and shove it into Fitz’s eye. He pushes me off of him and rips the shard out of his eye. His eye comes out with the glass. His adrenaline starts pumping and he tackles me “YOU THINK YOU CAN MURDER MY FATHER” he says. He starts to pummel me, he picks me up and throws me against the door. “OPEN THE DAMN DOOR” Baxter yells, he starts to hit the door. “THIS IS JUST ME AND DANIEL, HE KILLS MY DAD AND I KILL HIM” Fitz yells. I kick Fitz’s ankle and push him back, I kick him in the stomach. While he’s on the floor I tear off a piece of my shirt and tie it around my wound. I think for a second and kick Fitz in the stomach. “YOU WANTED TO SEE YOUR DAD WELL HERE HE IS” I yell. I open the door to the meat locker and John has reanimated and stumbles out of the meat locker. I grab him and throw him on top of Fitz. “DAD” Fitz yells and pushes John off of him. “You wanted your dad” I say, I take out my pistol and shoot Fitz’s leg. John takes a bite out of Fitz’s arm, Fitz shoves the knife in John’s head. He looks at me “YOU FUCKING MONSTER” he yells. I kneel down next to fitz and say very slowly “You’re going to reanimate, you’re going to roam the world as a walker, or you can admit you’re a coward and a weakling and I can end your life quickly, or if you insult me I can toss you out of that window over there and you can be eaten inside out slowly by the walkers, Fitz we’ve known each other since the beginning of the apocalypse, and you have been a weak coward. You haven’t contributed to the group at all. Now which will it be.” “It’s going to be FUCK YOU” He says and spits on my face. I wipe the spit off and stab Fitz’s arm and pick him up and toss him out the window. I look down as the walkers take notice of him. He gets up but stumbles back down. He looks around and the walkers start to surround him. I watch as they open up his stomach and start to eat his innards. I smile, I knew I was going to take care of him. I walk to the door and open it. “So, you wanted something” I tell Baxter and Jennifer while smiling. Category:The Killer Within Category:Issues Category:The Killer Within Issues